Dyskusja użytkownika:Buizelek
}}| }}} |- | '' }'' ''' |} |- style=" background: # }}};" | colspan="2" align="center" | |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF}}" | Typ: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" | Normalny/Latający |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF}}" | Wielkość: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" |0,3m |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF;}}" | Waga: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" | 1,8kg |- ! align="right" style="background: ##C6C6A7 }}}; }|space|color:#FFFFFF}}" | Ewolucja: | style="background: #fff" width="210px" |Pidgey -> Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot |- |} Piszcie o czym chcecie Nie mogę się zalogować )))))))))))))))))))))))): - PokeGirl (Z Wikinezki) Taki głupi nie jestem! Nie ważne (: Wiem , zaraz wszystko przenisę z Wikinezki do Buizel Wiki (: Wiem , wiem Jakie zadanie? PS. Mam logo dla Buizel Wiki jak chcesz to je prześlę. Zanalazłam obrazki , zrobiłam napisy i złączyłam to ze sobą (: Fajny życiorys :D , a Wiki jest biała... Wybrałam Sky i wygląda super! Mam proźbę. Czy byś mógł przesłać wszystkie odnaki z Wikinezki (lub tyle ile dasz radę) ich nazwy znajdują się na mojej stronie użytkownika. No cóż... ale prześlesz je? Plis! Ja muszę iść się kąpać. Niewiem. Pawel10s 15:26, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Ta jest fajna thumb Stąd http://veekun.com/ Dokończęgdy wrócę z basenu. O co chodzi z tym blogiem na Buizel Wiki??? Achaa , ja tam napiszę swoje opowiadanie ;) Nom (: , ale dopiero jutro! Wiem , że już byś chciał , ale chce sobie wszystkie strony z Pokami przenieść tutaj. Poprostu chciałabym jak najszybciej je przenieść. Noo ((: Co tam ? ((: Pzenoszę postacie z Anime Zaraz będzie (: , ale w tym jest mało o pokach ): , ale w następnym będzie ich więcej ((: Opis o mnie۞[[Użytkownik:Michał Hoen|Michał ۞ (Dyskusja) (UTC)]] 15:33, wrz 11, 2010 (UTC) Teraz te tabelki z Pokemonami co masz na swojej stronie.Z Blazikenem,Raichu,Infernape Charizardem i Empoleonem Jesteś? Poprawisz mi to i dodasz zdjęcia?Opisy do poków masz na wiki.Proszę zrób to ja idę do kościoła a potem z kumplami na dwór. Jeszcze nie wiem , ale podpowiem , że w następnym nasze poki się zgubią;) PS. Mogłabym zostać adminem??? (za stworzenie loga Buizel Wiki i przesłaniu tylu plików z Johto) Noo ja też nie wiem... tylko biurokrata może kogoś mianować na admina. Mogę być w twoim opowiadaniu??? ^^ No więc: *Imie: '''Blue *Wiek: 10 lat *Charakter: Mądra , miła *Miasto: Wertania *Cel: Wygrać ligę Kanto *Pokemon: Pikachu (zabrakło starterów) i Vulpix (pierwszy pok) Czy mogę wystąpić w Twoim opowiadaniu? - Czikitka chciałabym być: imię: Gold, wiek: 10 lat, charakter: miła i energiczna; często robi coś bez zastanowienia, cel: zostać najlepszą koordynatorką, Pokemony: Pipplup (starter), Eevee. Pewnie. Kim chciałbyś być? Region Kanto. Dobra , ale później. Fajne? Plik:Buizel-Policeman.png Logo Czołem! Z pewnym opóźnieniem chciałem odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które zadałeś Sannse, która niestety nie może odpowiedzieć, ponieważ nie zna polskiego. ;) Wszelkie pytania i wątpliowści dotyczące używania i zmiany logo na wiki powinna rozwiać nasza strona pomocy: Pomoc:Logo. W dużym skrócie logo to po prostu normalna grafika o nazwie Wiki.png. Wystarczy, że wgrasz swoją grafikę pod tą właśnie nazwą i powinna pojawić się jako logo Twojej wiki. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Pozdrawiam, TOR Czemu nie moge się zarejstrować? (Domink) Dlaczego zabezpieczyłeś ))): chciałam przesłać mniejszą wersję ))): OMG!!! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś!!! XDD Dzisiaj nie wiem... mam dzisiaj basen i dodatkowy angielski Jutro mogę (: , a pojutrze mam wyprawiane urodzinki!!! Dobra! Zapraszam Cię na urodziny!!! Może zrobięsobie też internetowe? XDD Ale nie mam pomysłu jak je wyprawić... )): Ok. Teraz tylko zaproszenia (: urodzinki będą... nie wiem... Użykownik:PokeGirl/Hoenn League usuń to dobra? Ale co dlaczego? Nie , nie chodzi mi o Użykownik:PokeGirl/Hoenn League tu brakuje "T". No na wiki to raczej coś w formie grafiki lub video (też można wstawić). Np. Chciałabym dostać jakąś grę pokemon :D nie , nie chodziło mi , że np. okładkę tej gry no nie tylko... w internecie... Hmm... taką trochę nowszą ;) ok Dobra , ale szybko , bo zaraz mam anglika Wow! Skąd to masz??? acha... musze kończyć no właśnie nie wiem Nie mogę... zaraz ide do szkoły nom , bo nadrabiamy jakiś tam dzień w listopadzie , bo wtedy będziemy mieli w listopadzie pięć dni wolnych po rząd! Morze zrobić stronę z o nazwię obrazy lub obrazki na której będą obrazki ataków i pokemonów do poków tych np. czyjś tam Pikachu i jak sądzisz.? Dominikolo Tak.Dominikolo . Dobrze, na razie próbuje przejść Leaf Green... Po przejściu potrenuję poki z Emerald a potem... być może spróbuję ściągnąć któryś z remaków II generacji. Gdybyś nie wiedział, zmieniłem nazwę na Wikipedii ale na Wikinezce stara nadal obowiązuje Polecam: Shiny sprity 5 generacji Tylne sprity 5 generacji Sprity 5 generacji Linki znalazłem na PokeCommunity gdzie jestem zarejestrowany. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:34, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) No coś ty... A tak wogóle posiadasz jakieś gry z serii Pokemon? Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:45, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) To ty masz prawdziwe Nintendo DS? xD Ja siedzę na emulatorach :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:47, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Emulatory to programy pozwalające grać na ROMach na których są gry typu Pokemon. VBA jest dość znanym emulatorem do gier na wszystkie trzy Game Boye a zaś No$Gba może odpalić np. Pokemon Pearl. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:51, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Emulatory można po prostu z internetu ściągnąć. Dobra, idę spać '.' Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:55, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Twoje poki Użytkownik:Buizelek/Mój Tsutarja Jeden. Mianowicie Przyciąganie a nie Atrakcyjność (to by było Attractive a po angielsku jest Attract) Użytkownik:Buizelek/Mój Buizel Znalazłem dwa błędy: 1.B'ą'''belkowy promień a nie B'om'belkowy promień. 2.Lodowy strumień wody to atak '''improwizowany', a konkretnie połączenie Lodowego promienia i Strumienia wody. Użytkownik:Buizelek/Mój Pikachu Jeden. Kontra Tarcza - tak samo jak z lodowym strumieniem wody - normalnie nie istnieje taki atak, w Bulbapedii jest pod Ataki improwizowane (czy jakoś tak) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:28, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS.Pozwolę sobie zmienić kolory tabel z nazwą ataków na rodzaj ataku (Duch, Smoczy, Elektro, itp.) :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:28, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Podaj info i zdjęcie do opowiadania... Jak cię dodam to w 3 rozdziale pojawi się 2 nowych bohaterów (ty i PokeGirl :P) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:24, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Niestety zadebiutujesz w 4 rozdziale :P Nie chce mi się czekać aż odpowiesz :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:37, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Czemu nie odpisywałeś :P 4 rozdział będzie jutro bo jest już późno PS. Daj zdjęcie o.oNatychmiastowy nokaut! 18:15, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) I płeć startera. Zapomniałeś fotki swojej. Mam jako twoje zdjęcię dać patyczaka? :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:27, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Kurde mamy zdjęcie Squirtla? Bo nie chce się załadować żadne jake chcę wysłać o.o Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:40, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli jest dla niego zdjęcie to tak (a jak nie to załaduj :P). Ale I tak Shiny jest dość rzadki :P Może wsadzę jednego w 5 rozdziale. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:42, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Bwahaha wsadziłem ci zdjęcie dziewczyny. Sorry ale Gary kojarzy mi się z Bluem (z gry) a nie Green :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:45, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dobra ale jutro :P Próbowałem przekolorwać Caterpie na złoty ale nie udało się :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:55, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS.Czytałeś wogóle opowiadanie? =p Wsadzisz mnie do swojego opowiadania? Startera i info o nim i o mnie możesz znaleźć w moim opowiadaniu =D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:00, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Charakter... Bardzo mądry jak na swój wiek, może nawet ekspert :lol Zna uczucia Pokemonów i jest spokojny. Zdjęcie to daj Greena bo nie jest zajęty. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:09, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. " Red - Ja...bo ja myślałem że?....że to może...mój? Może , Charmander... Dziewczyna - No ale to jest Vulpix, a...zgubiłeś swojego Charmandera?" LOL xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:11, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Komedia..... PS.Moje opowiadanie jest nietypowe bo gdzieś w 10 rozdziale planuję gości specjalnych (a mając na myśli gości specjalnych mam na myśli kogoś dosłownie nie z tego świata). Nie będzie to takie jedyne :-)] WTF jakim cudem twój Charmander zna Miotacz Płomieni? Nie ma szans żeby taki żółtodziób znał taki wypasiony ruch o.O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 19:14, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) przeciążenie Wczoraj było przeciążenie :/ A ci gości to mogą być albo bliźniacy (Moseby się ucieszy o ile wir go też nie wessie) albo po prostu Pokemony typu MissingNo.. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:21, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) (MissingNo. ma dwie kropki bo jedna kończy zdanie a druga jest w nazwie Poka :P) PS.Dzisiaj powinien być ostatni, 52-gi odcinek Galaktycznych Bitew. Wczoraj był 51-szy. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:22, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS2.Nawet '''jak byłeś sławny na Wikinezce to i tak '''ja zrobiłem więcej dobrego dla niej :P A przynajmniej nie miałem edycji zapchanych czymś co nie jest związane z anime, mangą, grami lub innymi oficjalnymi "rzeczami" z serii Pokemon ]:-> Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:41, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiem :lol Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:05, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.Gram teraz w LeafGreen i walczę z Lancem i jego Dragonite lvl 60 (ten Dragonite poziomowo jest na równi z moim starterem który jest moim najsilniejszym pokiem :/) i jeszcze kurde rywal został. Jest to 2 podejście do Elite Four, za 1 razem rozwalił mnie Lapras Lorelei (Water Absorb ._.) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:11, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Na razie wiele nie ma do roboty bo ta wiki ma pół miesiąca najwyżej. A co do gry to teraz rywal, został mu jeszcze Gyarados i Arcanine chociaż bardziej wkurzający jest Gyarados (Arcanine jest ognisty i starter go rozwali :D). Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:30, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Gyarados w końcu padł to wystawiłem startera. Arcanine był szybszy ale nie rozwalił startera i padł od jego Surfa, jednak nie widziałem jak "umarł w męczarniach" bo zeszłem zjeść. Ale i tak pisze "Player defeated CHAMPION GARY". A po zdobyciu National Pokedexa będzie JESZCZE GORZEJ bo wzmocnią Elite Four i Championa o.o Cecha remaków :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:46, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.Wiesz że Oak był Championem? Inaczej nie miałby wstępu do tego pomieszczenia po Garym =P A w scenie przed creditsami wszyscy wybiegają z budynku/miejsca pod budynkiem w strone jaskinii Victory Road ;LOL Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:51, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) 0.0 Super! Lol napisałeś w swojej dyskusji :P Bierz się do roboty i wykonuj edycje opowiadania czy coś :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:00, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Mi chodziło o edycje tu :bwahahaha Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:11, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) lol Lol ja dokończę Sinnoh :P I jeszcze interwiki do Bulby... Zostanie Johto :lol Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:20, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Nigdy :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:25, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Jestem ale piszę opowiadanie i jeszcze coś robię :lol PS.Wpisz sobie na Youtube xxx tribute gdzie xxx to nazwa Pokemona. Może coś znajdziesz :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:50, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Zdradzę ci że Rozdział 4 opowiadania rozwali cię (nie'dosłownie) :D. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 16:57, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Gotowe :D O twoim Squirtle nie ma extra info -D Jeszcze tylko artykuły o tych Pokach :D :D Które wg. ciebie było najlepsze :P Daj cytat tego ^.^ Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:19, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) "Podobnie jak I generacji wersja z Kanto pojawiła się po raz drugi w III generacji , Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver powodować Johto, aby znaleźć się po raz drugi w IV generacji." k**wa nie mów że używałeś Google by to przetłumaczyć? To zdanie jest j*****nie nielogiczne. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:21, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) lol Poprawiłem. Wszystko jest lepsze od tego bezmóżgiego tłumacza Google który nie rozróżnia wyrazów i tłumaczy je dosłownie a czasami WCALE. PS.No daj cytat z twojej ulubionej części 4 rozdziału :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:25, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Gość specjalny :P Z Nie ma to jak hotel (poszukaj na WIkipedii). A jak to z Masterballem się podobało? xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! Lol na Wikinezce jak daję zapisz to okazuje się że już dałeś lidera :O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:33, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Ten gość ma ********** edycje, chociaż tylko 3 :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:55, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Co do tego o Caterpie... W grach jak użyjesz przedmiotu, np. Poke Ball to pisze used gdzie to nazwa gracza( :P) a to.... nazwa przedmiotu (lolololol). Co znaczy że Caterpie użył Masterballa aby złapać Kakunę. Ale Pokemon który łapie innego Pokemona? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:00, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Pomyliłem cię z PokeGirl (myślałem że to ty :P) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:03, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) 1-10 Lol nie ma już dla mnie oceny w twoim ocenianiu w Wikinezce :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 20:06, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) PS.Idę spać :P ARGH Czemu tak późno :< Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:49, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) ... No dobrze, byłem w szkole a potem w domu. W LeafGreen powiększyłem złapane Poki o Machoka... I 5 rozdział się pojawił opowiadania. Squirtle dostał Wodną Broń :P Zaś ty poszłeś "polować" Caterpie ale role się odwróciły (jak wynika z tytułu rozdziału) :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:56, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Czytałeś rozdział ten 5 wogóle? :P PS.W niektórych odcinkach Meowth ma te swoje wyobrażenia z Giovannim... Ale... TO wyobrażenie jest EPICKIE. Tak epickie że jest tylko po japońsku D: Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:00, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) PS2.Widzę że w twojej skali na WIkinezce brakuje miejsca dla mnie ]:-> NIe wsadziłeś mnie :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:08, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Mam 3 wyjścia z tym podkochiwaniem: 1.Normalne, o ile się PokeGirl zgodzi :P 2.Patrz 1, ale bez pytania :P 3.Bez pytania, ale Natalka wybuchnie i poleci w górę gdzieś i grawitacja zrobi swoje :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:10, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) (przeczytaj to wyżej od tego wpisu :D) Może być (z tym podkochiwaniem) Ps. Ale trochę to głupie -.- W jakim sensie nie poleci? :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:16, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) PS.Se zaktualizowałem dyskusję ale nadal brakuje mi tam obrazków Pikacuh(sów) :LOL E nic szkoła mnie męczy... jutro siedzę do 16.00 -.-' Aha. Ale i tak dziś nie zrobię bo późno. Ale jak podkichiwać to żeby nie było że później przez pół opowiadania wywalam was na 3-ci plan albo i wogóle was nie ma (bo zajmujecie się tym podkochiwaniem) :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:26, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) PS.buahahha Nie no do 16.00 , bo mam jeszcze kilak kółek... Kontynuuj swe opowiadanie bo nic się nie dzieje tam D: (a przynajmniej nie zauważyłem) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:31, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) Dobra idź sę najedz to będzie miał wenę (pomysł) na rozdział następny :P PS. Ty chodzisz do 6 klasy czy do 1 gimnazjum? Bo mnie już męczą 7 lekcją :D 3x7 + 6x2 = 33 lekcji tygodniowo. Uga buga :D Jak się miewasz "stary byku" :P Zaraz zrobię kolejny rozdział i mam takie pytanie - gdybyś mógł być Pokemonem to jakim byłbyś? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:28, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Albo Pikachu albo Plusle albo Minun. A dlaczego cię pytałem? Bo następny rozdział to podróż do świata Pokemonów w którym o ludziach nie ma słuchu (o ile wogóle tam byli) a Pokemony mówią (BwahahaA). Tworzę też o nim artykuł :P Nie jest to fan coś tam bo są oficjalne gry z tym światem i są specjalne odcinki nie należące do głównej serii gdzie ten świat występuje Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:39, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ej skąd masz pliki typu Plik:Pika001.gif czy Plik:Cater001.gif?? Natychmiastowy nokaut! 15:40, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ech... z tymi wirtualnymi to nie wiem ,a tymi prawdziwymi - super! Opowiadanie Skończyłem 6 rozdział :D Jest zdecydowanie dłuższy niż reszta. Jeszcze tylko trzeba 3 nowe artykuły dać i stare zaktualizować =P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:12, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Ale mi chodziło artykuły o OPOWIADANIU. Kurde bo są "nowe" Pokemony. Czytałeś rozdział? :DNo Ja je po uzupełniam :P I zamówiłem Spearowy. Na mój koszt, przecie prosiłeś. Jest ich więcej niż w 1 odcinku Pokemonów - ''Pokemon, wybieram cię! a tam było ich całkiem dużo. Ty zrób bo ja nie umiem :D (z Mew i... Crobatem :D i z elektrycznym typem) Proszę :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:29, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki :P Zobacz wogóle jakie mam wyposażenie super w Crystal =D (bazuję kolejną postać na mojej postaci z Pokémon Crystal :P Na którą zmarnowałem '''w sumie 2 tygodnie czyli że tyle czasu dziennie pykałem że w sumie 2 tygodnie =)) Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:44, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Paaa :< Natychmiastowy nokaut! 14:54, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) BARDZO WAŻNE. Ustaw sobie budzik na 07:00 na 2 październik 2010 bo właśnie 2 października o 08:05 wyemitują Film Dwunasty - Arceus i Klejnot Życia :D Jak sobie na 7-mą ustawisz to będziesz miał czas na włączenie TV ^_^ Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:14, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Szczerze, nie czytałem :P Tylko poprawiłem formatowanie ^_^ Ale biorę się do czytania, tylko to znajdę o.o Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:18, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Dobra.... Przeczytałem jeszcze raz CAŁE 4 rozdziały i.... "Bohater w biegu chwycił swój czarny plecakprawą ręką i już na schodach zażucił go na lewe ramie. Bardzo się spieszył przy schodzeniu ze chodów i ... wywrócił się:S Sturlał się bezradnie ze schodów, i skończył na dywaniku w jadalni. Red - Myślałem że ten dzień będzie dla mnie trochę mniej bolesny ;D" Hahaha co to jest? "Horror"? :D "Blastoise, Pokemon skorupiak. Blastoise jest najwyższą formą startera Squirtle. Jego specjalność to siła a nie szybkość. Jego powłoka jest niczym pancerz, a Hydro Pompa wydobywająca się z ich armat są praktycznie nie do powstrzymania." Od razu na głęboką wodę, co? Nie ma szans aby Blastoise vs. Charmander miało choćby 0,000000000000000000001% szansy na twoją wygraną :P "Znudzony tym wszystkim Balstoise użył Tańca Deszczu i zwiał. Po chwili była już ulewa a biedny Charmander biegał w kółko przytrzymując w łapkach swój ogonek. Red - Nie bój się! To tylko deszcz! Red był ciekawy o co chodzi Pokemonowi więc wyjął PokeDex PokeDex - Podczas deszczu Pokemony typu ognistego nie powinny przebywać na dworze, ponieważ w przypadku Charmandera może zgasić się jego płomyk na ogonie co grozi śmiercią." 1.Balstoise? Lol 2."(...)grozi śmiercią." - Myślałem że Pokemony nie zawierają takich fragmentów o.O "Red - Wiem że mnie nie lubisz ale pokonaj dla mnie tego Spearowa, OK? Charmander odrócił głowę, i w tym samym czasie pok został zaatakowany Akcją Spearowa. Char - -.-'" Hahaha, Charmander powiedział "-.-" :P Jak chcesz to możesz skorzystać z mojego pomysłu na wysłanie bohaterów do Świata Pokemonów tylko pamiętaj że tam Pokemony mówią (nie wszystkie tak normalnie ale i tak rozumiemy ich mowę :P) Tak wogóle, te zdjęcia co dałeś Tsutarji.... Wygląda na nich sexy xD Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:24, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiem że to samiec ale i tak fajnie wygląda :D A to później będzie jutro? o-o Czy dzisiaj? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:36, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) 1.Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.... :D 2.lol nie wiedziałem że Spearow przypomina Pikachu :D 3.Skąd wiesz że zaglądałem do twojego Brudnopisu? :O Natychmiastowy nokaut! 17:50, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Później bo teraz gram w fajną grę na przeglądarkę :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 18:10, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Buizel , czy mógłbyś na chwilę odbezpieczyć Plik:Wiki.png? Znalazłam sposób na zrobienie przezroczystego , ale muszę zobaczyć czy to działa. Zrobiłem tabele na pokmeony i jak: .Dominikolo Yeah Jesteś w końcu :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 11:18, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) 1.Bwahahaha ja zostać admin :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 11:22, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) 2.Czytałeś 7 rozdział opowiadania? :D Heh jak i tak chyba tylko nas troje jest :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 11:26, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) A nie wkleiłem? O_o. Dobra zrobiłem nowy rozdział opowiadania :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:03, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Podrasowania ciąg dalszy. Mew - do podrasowania :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:34, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Ale to ty masz tu władzę absolutną :P A kiedy zrobisz następny odcinek opowiadania? :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:44, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Przypomniałem sobie że nie wykorzystałeś tego mojego pomysłu z wpadnięciem do Świata Pokémonów gdzie żyją tylko Pokémony i Poki mówią po naszemu. Ludzie którzy się tam dostaną z normalnego świata Pokémonów (nie pytać jak) zmieniają się w jakiegoś Pokémona. Skąd to wiem? Grałem w gry :D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:51, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Tylko jak wykorzystasz pomysł, nie zapomnij zaktualizować jednego artykułu :P Natychmiastowy nokaut! 12:54, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Taa... Podrasujesz go tak że to będzie jakiś... artykuł od lat 18 :P Bo jak tak się popatrzeć to artwork Mew wygląda jakby był w ciąży co z punktu widzenia gier jest NIEMOŻLIWE bo jest bezpłciowym Pokém. Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:01, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Dobra to ja złażę :P Później wrócę :D :P :) xD :-) -) -D =D :=D :-D Natychmiastowy nokaut! 13:06, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Hejo :D Powinienem jeszcze dzisiaj kolejny rozdział opowiadania zrobić a to byłby 2-gi w jeden dzień =D